To You I Bestow
by Tahlia
Summary: Serena reflects on her break-up with Darien. Song-fic.


DISCLAIMERS: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The song written in italics is "To You I Bestow" by Mundy (from the 'Romeo & Juliet' soundtrack), and is included in full at the end of the story.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
_// Wait a minute now, I'll see you when I come back / I could be sharing someone else's pillow / And my love for you is better than diamonds / To you, everything I bestow //_  
  
Why, Darien? Why did you do it? You can tell me. It's me. Serena. You can tell me this. Can't you? I know you've changed, but so have I. Just try to remember that one thing, okay Darien? Please? For me.  
  
I'm going to take a walk down memory lane now, try to remember how it used to be. Do you remember the day we met? How we were instantly drawn to each other, total strangers on the street; how we felt like we knew everything there was to know about one another within the first five minutes.  
  
But now. Now I know that's not true.  
  
_// And tomorrow, I'll be dancing on my own / And I'll need a kiss for my head that's achin' / And I'll be a hungry dog without a bone / Hoping my place with you's not taken //_  
  
Do you ever stop to wonder what our lives would be like if we'd never met? I'd bet my life that you'd still be a star, be the diva that you are. And I know I'd still be exactly where I am today, albeit from taking a slightly different path. Yet, I also know that my life would be totally different... There would still be a part of me missing; a gaping hole inside. Just like the one you left inside of me; the one I'm feeling now.  
  
_// Kiss me and tell me it's not broken / Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead / See, I give you stars from the bruised evening sky / And a crown of jewels for your head now //_  
  
I know you won't believe me when I say it, but I love you Darien. Yeah, you heard right. Serena Lawson, in love with world-famous Darien Reynolds. You didn't see that coming, did you Darien. You thought I'd lost my heart years ago, and never found it again. I gave my heart to someone else, Darien. I just never got it back.  
  
You thought that after everything I'd been through, everything I'd lived, everything I'd lost, that I was incapable of love; that I'd forgotten the meaning of it.  
  
Well, you were right for a while. I *had* given up on the notion that I ever would, ever could, love again. But things changed. Things changed after I met you. And they're still changing.  
  
_// One last night in a bed for a time / And two more wishes and both are for thine / And three guesses, you're the angel's child / Four hopes that this love's not spoiled //_  
  
You've changed Darien, and I don't know you anymore.  
  
There. I've admitted it. How does that make you feel Darien, to know that the only person who ever really knew you, ever really loved you, doesn't know you anymore. Does that make you feel better, more secure, more relieved that you separated yourself from me? Or does it make you regret the day you left me?  
  
But I already know what your answer will be.  
  
You're not the type who regrets. You believe that everything happens for a reason; that you have no reasons to regret.  
  
You *have* no regrets.  
  
_// Kiss me and tell me it's not broken / Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead / See, I give you stars from the bruised evening sky / And a crown of jewels for your head now //_  
  
As much as I hate what you did to me, I still love you. Even after looking back on everything, everything that I've written and everything that I've not, I can't help myself; can't stop myself from falling even deeper into this abyss. Can you, Darien? Can *you* help me out of this hole? I know there's no-one to blame but myself, yet in my head, I'm still trying to place the blame somewhere else, somewhere away from here; to put it away so that I don't have to deal with that too. I've already got enough troubles weighing down on my shoulders. And I can't help but think that none of this would have happened if we'd never met; if I hadn't found myself staring into deep, sapphire eyes; if I hadn't fallen in love with you.  
  
_// And if you come back, I'll take you to the garden / We'll dance to an orchestra on the lawn / And we'll roll in the foggy dew / And dance with the ghosts upon the dawn //_  
  
But you're not the person I used to know, the one I fell in love with. The face looks the same, but I can't find even the slightest hint of the Darien I once knew.  
  
I've got to admit that I've changed. I'm still changing, but I don't think you're about to realise that any time soon. You don't notice anything about me anymore, do you Darien? You don't take any notice of me; you see right through me as though I'm nothing more than a ghost.  
  
Things change. They're supposed to. Some change is for the better, and some isn't. That's just the way it is. And maybe it's not for the best. I realise that. I just hope that you do too.  
  
_// Then you'll kiss me and tell me it's not broken / Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead / See, I give you stars from the bruised evening sky / And a crown of jewels for your head now / For your head now / For your head... //_  
  
-----  
  
'To You I Bestow' - Mundy 'Romeo & Juliet' soundtrack  
  
_Wait a minute now, I'll see you when I come back   
I could be sharing someone else's pillow  
And my love for you is better than diamonds   
To you, everything I bestow  
  
And tomorrow, I'll be dancing on my own   
And I'll need a kiss for my head that's achin'   
And I'll be a hungry dog without a bone   
Hoping my place with you's not taken  
  
Kiss me and tell me it's not broken   
Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead   
See, I give you stars from the bruised evening sky   
And a crown of jewels for your head now   
For your head now   
For you head now   
For your head  
  
One last night in bed for a time   
And two more wishes and both are for thine   
And three guesses, you're the angel's child   
Four hopes that this love's not spoiled  
  
Kiss me and tell me it's not broken   
Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead   
See, I give you stars from the bruised evening sky   
And a crown of jewels for your head now   
For your head now   
For you head now   
For your head now  
  
And if you'll come back, I'll take you to the garden   
We'll dance to an orchestra on the lawn   
And we'll roll in foggy dew   
And dance with the ghosts upon the dawn and on the dawn and on the dawn  
  
Then you'll kiss me and tell me it's not broken   
Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead   
See, I give you stars from the bruised evening sky   
And a crown of jewels for your head now   
For your head now   
And for you head now   
For your head now   
For your head now   
For your head..._


End file.
